


Study Session

by yaaan93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi stumbles upon Suga in the library and finally gets a chance to talk with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

Iwaizumi’s initial plan was simple. He would catch up on some readings in the library, and then grab some lunch before heading to his next lecture. What he didn’t plan on was having his study session interrupted by a few students who didn’t quite understand what sitting at the “quiet zone” entailed.

Sighing, the disgruntled male got up from his seat. He was about to march over to the unruly group in question and give them a good verbal lashing when he heard someone call out to him.

“Iwaizumi!”

Head whipping around at the sound of his name, the male tried to quell the slight panic that was creeping onto his face when he saw who the speaker was.

Peeking his head out of the study room beside him was Sugawara Koushi. The soft silver hair, endearing grin, and distinctive beauty mark sent Iwaizumi back – back to the days of quick glances across the court, of metaphorical butterflies in his stomach, and of pulling Oikawa into a headlock whenever he threatened to reveal too much.

“You can study here,” Sugawara mouthed, pointing into the room.

Iwaizumi could only nod in response. Drawing his lips in a tight line, he slung his backpack over his shoulders, picked up his laptop, and quickly shuffled into the room.

“Sorry to intrude,” Iwaizumi said as he shut the door behind him. “Sugawara-san, right?”

He didn’t need to ask, of course. He knew his name, had it run through his mind numerous of times in the past; but for the sake of hiding the rapid palpitations of his heart, he had to feign ignorance.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Sugawara grinned, moving his scattered belongings to one side of the table as Iwaizumi sat down in front of him, “And yeah, glad you remembered me! I didn’t mean to call you out like that but you looked like you were gonna snap.”

“Uh,” Iwaizumi frowned, wondering what type of face he had been making before. “No, I was just gonna tell them to shut it. I like to save the worst of it for that shitty ex-captain of mine.”

“Ah, Oikawa?” Sugawara murmured, corner of his eyes crinkling. “How is he these days?”

“I guess he’s doing well,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “He won’t shut up about his new volleyball team, though.”

“Mm, he seems like that type to do that,” Sugawara nodded before laughing softly to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, no,” Sugawara waved him off. “It’s just that you seem pretty calm talking about your friend right now. There always seemed to be some violent reaction on your part whenever we saw you guys interact on the court.”

“Well, I’m not always like that, y’know.” Iwaizumi grimaced, flipping open his laptop. “We’ve known each other for so long now that it’s become a natural part of our relationship. I like to think that I’m pretty composed otherwise.”

And he was.

Iwaizumi generally considered himself a very rational, level-headed individual. There were always exceptions of course, especially when it came to the rambunctious guy he called his best friend. He had always, however, preferred to keep his anger and anxiety levels at a minimum.

So why was it that he, after sitting in such close proximity to Karasuno’s former vice-captain, was finding it so hard to calm down? 

“Ah,” Sugawara exclaimed, putting his hands up. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I’m just saying my initial impression of you was a bit different.”

The black-haired male wondered exactly how Sugawara viewed him in the first place. Judging from the pre-assumptions made based on his interactions with Oikawa, he figured it probably wasn’t very positive.

“So what type of impression am I making now?” he asked, trying to sound casual. 

“Hm, I don’t know,” Sugawara murmured, resting his cheek on his palm while looking at Iwaizumi. “But it’s a pretty good one.”

“Ah, well, I guess that’s good.” Iwaizumi nodded, eyes flicking back towards his monitor. He slouched further down into his seat in hopes of masking the flush that was no doubt making its way onto his neck.

Sugawara hummed in response and went back to doing his own work. They continued on in silence. Sugawara tapped away at his keyboard, while Iwaizumi tried his best to jot down some notes on his readings. He tried, because he was otherwise distracted by the presence of the person beside him. 

Peeking over his screen, he wondered if Sugawara minded the lack of conversation. He seemed amicable enough – no, make that _very_ amicable, judging from his observations in-between matches and from watching in the crowd. Did he mind that Iwaizumi wasn’t making an effort to say something? Was this situation awkward for him, and did he regret inviting Iwaizumi into the room in the first place? 

Iwaizumi himself wasn’t one to shy away from conversation and getting to know more people. But the current circumstances were a bit different. He had thought that he had shunned away any lingering sentiments for good, given high school graduation and his move away from home and into the big city. Yet here he was, heart thrumming wildly and mind finding it hard to concentrate on anything else but the situation at hand.

Sighing to himself, he reached for his phone.

“Sugawara-san,” he said, unlocking his phone and pulling up his contact list.

“Hm?” the other male replied, looking up from his screen.

“Give me your number,” Iwaizumi said, sliding his phone towards him. “It’d be good to get to know someone from back home.”

“Oh yeah,” Sugawara smiled, grabbing the phone and inputting his information, “It really would! We should hang out some time.”

“Yeah, we should.” Iwaizumi nodded, bringing his hand up to stifle his grin as he took his phone back.

Glancing at the phone screen, he frowned when he saw that time had gone by much quicker than he anticipated. He’d have to forego any grander ideas he had for lunch and grab something easy to eat during class.

“I gotta go now,” Iwaizumi said as he began to pack up his belongings, shoving them in his bag. “It was, uh, nice talking to you, Sugawara-san.”

“Oh, yeah it was! And you can drop the formalities, y’know?” Sugawara chuckled. “Call me Suga. We’re the same age and that’s what the others call me anyway.”

“… Sure, so Suga it is then.” Iwaizumi nodded and began to make his way to the door. “I guess I’ll see you around or something.”

“Yeah, maybe sometime soon!” Sugawara said. “I’ll message you. Maybe we can grab some lunch or dinner whenever you’re free.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed, “Sounds good.”

“Great! So it’s a date.”

Iwaizumi froze, hand hovering over the door handle.

“Sorry, what?” 

“Mm, it’s nothing.” Sugawara shook his head, “Have fun in class, Iwaizumi!”

“Er, okay, see you.” Iwaizumi said quickly, exiting the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. 

He waited a few moments, pretending to re-adjust the straps of his bag before he proceeded to storm out of the library. A few heads turned at the sound of his loud footsteps, some students quirking their brows at vibrant shade of red that had spread over his face. Iwaizumi didn't care, however, because the only thing filling his mind were images of the silver-haired male he had left in the room just moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Iwaizumi was OOC! I found his character a bit hard to grasp, but I'm working on it.


End file.
